In a Flash of Light
by alena-chan
Summary: For the 7snogs community on Live Journal [2 Jealousy 'He was jealous. It was irrational, but he couldn’t stop himself from feeling jealous. Robin was one of his best friends and Wally loved and trusted Raven, but still…' RaeFlash]


_**A/N: **Don't worry, I'm not staring yet another story… this little stories/drabbles/one-shots are written for the Seven Snogs community at Live Journal (http / community . livejournal . com / 7snogs /)_

_Since Raven/Robin and Raven/Speedy were already claimed, I decided to claim Raven/Flash…_

_The theme for this chapter was 'jealousy'… the plot is a bit overused and cliché, but I still hope you will enjoy it._

_Oh, and before I forget, this little drabble is un-beta-ed… so, there could be some minor (or major) mistakes. Tell me if you think something was totally wrong, okay…?_

_

* * *

_

**Title:** Doing it...?  
**Fandom:** Teen Titans  
**Pairing** Raven/Flash (Wally West)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Implied naughty thoughts  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Teen Titans or any related characters... they all belong to DC Comics or WB!

* * *

_**  
**_

_**Doing it…?**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****  
**_

Flash was in a good mood today… but then again, he always was in a good mood and he had every right to be so happy.

The sun was shining, he had wonderful friends and an absolutely beautiful and awesome girlfriend… Raven…

Yep, he was one lucky guy… that much he knew…

Whistling a happy tune he entered the common room of the T-Tower only to be greeted by Cyborg and Beast Boy sitting in front of their game station and racing each other.

"Hey, Cy, BB!" He greeted the two and received two identical grunts. Flash just shook his head grinning at those two.

"Has anyone of you seen Raven…? I can't find her anywhere and I looked almost everywhere…" The speedster asked.

"She went with Robin to his room…" Was BB's curt reply. "C'mon Cy, stop cheating!" The green changeling yelled at the robotic man next to him.

"I'm not cheating, you little grass-strain!"

"You're!"

"I'm not!"

"Are to!"

"I'm not!"

"Are to!"

"I'm not!"

"Are you sure that she went with Robin…?" Flash interrupted their bickering. He was aware of the fact that he sounded strange, but couldn't change it.

"YES!" They both screamed at him only to resume their arguing.

Without another word Flash left the couple to their game and slowly made his way to the Titans leader's room.

Somehow, his mood wasn't nearly as good as it was only minutes ago.

Jealousy…

He was jealous… it was irrational, but he couldn't stop himself from feeling jealous. Robin was one of his best friends and Wally loved and trusted Raven, but still… he had always felt uneasy when he saw them together.

Flash knew of their past together… and their bond. He knew how Robin had gone out to bring back Raven from hell… literally.

He caught himself staring at them hating the way they could understand each other without words.

Sometimes Wally was sure that he would never be as close as Raven and Robin were, but that was just sometimes and soon as the thought had appeared it disappeared again, because he knew that Raven loved **_him _**and not Robin… or so he hoped…

"Get a rip, West! You sound like a little school-girl!" Flash scolded himself as he came to a halt in front of Robin's room.

Just as he wanted to knock on the door Wally heard noises coming from the other side of the door.

"_Uh… Robin… it hurts…"_

It was definitely Raven's voice, but what was she doing…?

"_It wouldn't hurt if you would hold still!" _

Robin… definitely Robin…

Flash narrowed his eyes and after making sure that nobody came down the floor, he pressed his ear at the door, but what he heard made his blood boil.

"_Ahh…"_

Raven moaning…

"_Argh… uh…"_

Robin grunting…

"_HEY! HEY! Watch it! If you keep moving you'll break it!" _

Robin was yelling now.

"_It wouldn't be so difficult if this thing wasn't so… big…!"_

Raven just said with small moan.

Outside the door, Flash was too shocked to do anything. Eyes wide he almost smashed his ear at the door.

"_Wally's isn't that big…"_

Raven commented again.

Wally's eyes went wider… if that was possible and almost immediately he looked down at his yellow/red clad body.

How could she say such a thing…?

Another groan followed as Robin spoke, _"That's because he hasn't such big and enormous equipment! Besides, better too big than too small…"_

'Big equipment?'

'Too small?'

His blood boiled at the sound of it as he shook in his anger. Then, before he could stop himself, Wally opened the door ready to kill a certain spiky-head masked leader, but what he found left him speechless.

There on the floor was… a _suitcase_… on top of the suitcase was Raven and Robin was kneeling in front of it trying to pull at the zipper.

Both Robin and Raven were looking at him with questioningly eyes.

Flash blinked… closed his eyes… opened them… blinked again, but nothing had changed at the picture…

"You… I... I thought…" He stammered unable to say anything logic and he knew that he sounding like a complete fool.

"You what?" Raven asked agitated. She was sitting on a suitcase for at least half an hour… and had every right to be agitated.

"You're not _doing _it…?" Wally chocked out childishly.

"Doing what, Wally…" Raven began, but it was then that she began to understand. "Oh… _oh…_ you thought we… we were _doing_ it?" Her voice went dangerously low.

At hearing the tone of her voice, Robin scrambled to his feet and hastily spoke, "Ok, I think I should go and… ehm… do some… researches…" And quickly fleet out of the room. Robin could only hope that Raven wouldn't demolish his room in her anger too much.

Raven on the other hand didn't really pay attention to her leader, her eyes were fixed on the speedster, who she called her boyfriend.

"So, _Wally_, tell me, what did you think Robin and I were _doing_…?"

Flash was sweating, his eyes looking from left to the right and he was praying for somebody to rescue him "I… ehm… is that the phone ringing…? I should pick it up…" He nervously spoke and then flashed away from the room, but turned around quickly placing a gentle kiss on the mad sorceress' lips.

"I love you!"

And with that said all Raven greeted was air and an open door.

"Wally West, if I lay my hands on you, you will see what it means to mess with a demoness!" Raven screeched.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: **As I said_ _the plot is overused and cliché, but I still hope that it was somehow enjoyable._ … _Raven was too OOC, I know, but it was just too fun writing it…_

_Comments and criticisms are always welcome…_

_So, push the blue/purple/lavender/whatever button and leave me a review… okay…? I really want to know how you guys liked it…_

_

* * *

_

_Love, Alena_


End file.
